ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
Zed is a female Anubian Baskurr currently owned by Kevin Levin, and formerly by Khyber. Appearance Zed is a somewhat dinosaur- and dog-like alien being blueish-grey in color. She has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. She has sharp red eyes and black lines on her neck and legs. She used to have a red spiked collar that had the Nemetrix on. Powers and Abilities Zed is shown to be very fast, agile and strong (able to throw Ben with ease). Equipment Nemetrix (formerly) Zed used to have a device called the Nemetrix on her collar that allowed her to turn into alien monsters that are the predatory species of Omnitrix aliens. Nine predatory beasts have been seen used by Zed: *An unnamed Crabdozer, which is Heatblast's predatory species. *An unnamed Buglizard, which is Stinkfly's predatory species. *Slamworm, a large, subterranean worm-like creature, which is Armodrillo's predatory species. *Mucilator, a large, grotesque frog-like creature, which is Crashhopper's predatory species. *Terroranchula, a silver spider-like creature, which is Ball Weevil's predatory species. *Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur-like centipede creature, which is Humungousaur's predatory species. *Hypnotick, a Psycholeopterran, which is Big Chill's predatory species. *An unnamed Omnivoracious, which is Grey Matter's predatory species. *An unnamed Vicetopus, which is Brainstorm's predatory species. Weaknesses It is shown that Zed is not completely loyal and can be manipulated by anyone who uses a whistle that is at the same frequency as Khyber's gill. Azmuth built a whistle in order to turn Zed against Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. This does not last if you show some love and care for her as when she saved Kevin's life. It is shown in Showdown: Part 1 that like a regular dog, if someone scratches behind Zed's ear, she will become tamed. This also does not last. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' (cameo) *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (boss) Predatory Aliens Crabdozer.png|Crabdozer Buglizard Render.png|Buglizard Slamworm Render.png|Slamworm Mucilator Render.png|Mucilator Terroranchula render.png|Terroranchula Tyrannopede002.png|Tyrannopede Predador do Friagem.png|Hypnotick Omnivoracious.png|Omnivoracious Vicetopus.png|Vicetopus Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **While Zed belonged to Khyber, she didn't have a name because Khyber saw her only as a tool to hunt, and didn't care about her enough to name her. **Zed was supposed to appear in The Frogs of War, but her part was cut for time.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/437480398323215106 She was, however, in the credits, where her new name, "Zed", was revealed. *According to Matt Wayne, Zed doesn't like Argit.http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p350-qa-with-matt-wayne#6394 *In Showdown: Part 2, it is revealed by Kevin that Zed is female much to Gwen's shock. **Khyber and Azmuth do not know this. ***As shown in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, when Khyber referred to Zed as a "he" and "boy". ***And in Showdown: Part 1, Azmuth referred to Zed as a "him", "boy" and "his". References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Ben's Team Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Pets Category:Villains